Between Two Girls
by Crimson Wine
Summary: Wajah pucat gadis itu kini semakin memucat, Sungmin dapat melihatnya menelan ludah dari gerakan—MWO? "Ch-Chamkanman!" Sungmin tersentak kaget. "W-waeyo?" Gadis itu lebih terkejut tampaknya. "KAU LAKI-LAKI!" Main Chara : Super Junior's Sungmin, Super Junior's Kyuhyun. R&R?


_FanFiction ini terinspirasi dari Kyuhyun yang didandani menjadi 'wanita nomor 2' di SNL, juga 6jib photo teasernya Sungmin yang cantiknya bikin saya meragukan gender sendiri _T^T *pundung bareng Ddangkoma*

Happy reading! ^^

o~~oo~oOo~oo~~o

**Between Two Girls**

by Kiri-chan

Casts : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, etc.

© SM, JYP, FNC

o~~oo~oOo~oo~~o

Lagi-lagi dia menatapnya.

Lee Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke pelipis kanannya. Memandang wanita yang duduk dekat jendela yang terus saja memalingkan wajahnya tiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu. Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, tak mau ambil peduli. Wanita itu bukan tipenya, lagipula Sungmin sudah tak menyukai wanita lagi sejak bertemu dengan Amber Liu.

Tapi berhubung Amber sudah mencampakkannya, mungkin baik bagi Sungmin untuk kembali menyukai wanita lagi.

**Ctak!**

"Lee Sungmin! Apa kau memperhatikan?!"

"_Joesonghamnida_,_ seonsaengnim_." Sungmin buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya, menatap kapur sial yang tadi menabrak dahinya kini bergulir di atas meja. Cih… padahal hanya kelas kursus kecil saja, kenapa gurunya mesti galak begini?

Sungmin melirik ke arah jendela, dan benar saja… wanita itu sedang tersenyum memperhatikannya, sebelum buru-buru menunduk berkat tatapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas.

_Gadis yang aneh._

oOo

"Miyoung-ah, kau kenal gadis itu?" Sungmin menepuk bahu Miyoung yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Yang duduk dekat jendela."

"Kurasa anak baru." Miyoung mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Kudengar namanya Cho Ahra. Aku mendengar Jinwoon dan Joohyun membicarakannya tadi. _Wae_? Kau tertarik padanya, Sungmin?"

"_Anniya_, hanya sa—_MWOYA_? Cho Ahra?!"

"_W-waeyo_?" Miyoung tersentak hingga sebagian bukunya terjatuh.

"Aku pernah mengenal yang namanya Cho Ahra, tapi—" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "—tapi bukan dia."

Miyoung melebarkan matanya yang biasa membentuk bulan sabit itu. "Hm… mungkin, kebetulan saja mereka memiliki nama yang sama?"

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Miyoung mengangguk.

Sungmin mendesah sembari mengusap dahinya cemas. "_Yah_, Hwang Miyoung… tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan firasat buruk."

oOo

_"Yeoboseyo? Ming?"_

Sungmin nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. "D-Donghae? Apa yang—"

"Lee Donghae?"

Sungmin menoleh terkejut. Alisnya bertaut melihat sosok gadis—yang biasa duduk dekat jendela—itu kini berada dalam jarak sekian meter darinya. "Maaf?" Sungmin menutup flap ponselnya, tak peduli soal putus koneksi dengan telepon Donghae.

Gadis itu tampak salah tingkah. "Ah, a-aku…"

Sungmin memicingkan matanya menyelidik. Suara gadis ini kecil sekali, berlawanan dengan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin. Gadis jangkung yang pemalu, eh? Tsk… benar-benar jauh dari selera Sungmin. "_Wae_, _agasshi_? Kau kenal Lee Donghae?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, terlalu _over-react_.

"Jika kau tak mengenalnya," Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, makin curiga, "Kenapa kau menyebut nama 'Lee Donghae' tadi?"

"A-aku hanya…" Gadis itu menjawab gelagapan. "Hanya reflek mengikutimu yang menyebut namanya kok!"

Sungmin menautkan alisnya, lagi. "Benarkah? Kurasa tadi aku menyebut nama 'Donghae', dan kau menyebut 'Lee Donghae', bukan? Darimana kau tahu marganya?"

Wajah pucat gadis itu kini semakin memucat, Sungmin dapat melihatnya menelan ludah dari gerakan—_MWO_? "_Ch-Chamkanman_!" Sungmin tersentak kaget.

"_W-waeyo_?" Gadis itu lebih terkejut tampaknya.

"KAU LAKI-LAKI?!"

Bola mata gadis itu terbelalak selebar-lebarnya setelah Sungmin meneriakinya tanpa ampun. "B-bagaimana kau bisa—"

Sungmin segera menunjuk lehernya sendiri tanpa memberi kesempatan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan bicara gagapnya. "Kau punya jakun!"

Gadis itu membatu sejenak sebelum lapisan kaca bening berkabut di matanya. "I-ini sudah ada sejak lahir, b-bagaimana kau bisa setega itu menuduhku… hiks… laki-laki… hiks… A-aku memang berbeda dengan gadis lainnya, ta-tapi aku ini bukan la—hiks—laki-laki…" Dan air mata itu kini merebak.

Sekejam-kejamnya Sungmin, dia tetap lelaki yang tidak mungkin tega membiarkan seorang gadis menangis. "_A-agasshi_… _mianhae_."

"Hiks… hiks…"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat sebelum menepuk pundak gadis itu lembut. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu kalimatku yang tadi keterlaluan. Maafkan aku, ya?" ucap Sungmin menenangkan sembari menatap wajah gadis itu yang mulai memerah, terutama hidungnya. Sungmin bersumpah bisa melihat ingus nyaris mengalir darisana, haiks…

"K-kau tidak menganggapku laki-laki lagi, kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak, mana mungkin gadis cantik sepertimu kuanggap laki-laki." Sungmin lupa kapan terakhir dia merayu wanita, astaga… rasanya ingin muntah mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

"Syu-syukurlah kalau begitu…" Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya, masih sedikit sesenggukan.

_Kau kan sudah besar, jangan cengeng begitu dong! Dasar gadis manja! _sungut Sungmin dalam hati, tapi mana berani dia mengungkapkannya. Topeng luarnya hanya tersenyum saat mengulurkan tangannya. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_, salam kenal."

"Eh, aku Cho Kyu—"

"Aku tahu namamu kok," interupsi Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. "Cho Ahra, kan?"

Gadis itu tampak berkedip dua kali sebelum menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

"_W-wae_?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"_A-anniya_! Ahahahaha…" Gadis itu tertawa aneh. "_Ne_, Cho Ahra _imnida_."

oOo

_"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Joohyun-ah. Jika aku diterima, kau harus memenuhi janji taruhan kita, oke?" _

_Kyuhyun menatap Jinwoon dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kau pikir kau akan diterima? Tsk... aku tidak hanya akan memberimu 5000 won jika kau diterima, tapi aku juga akan berdandan menjadi wanita selama sebulan penuh!"_

_"Jeongmal? Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan sumpahmu itu! Bersiaplah berdandan yang cantik ya! Hahahahaha…"_

_Kyuhyun melempar evil-smirknya saat Jinwoon berbalik pergi. "5000 won itu milikku! Hahaha… kau tidak tahu saja gadis itu menyukai Jung Yonghwa." _

Dan sial bagi Kyuhyun, dia harus berada disini, kursus Kalkulus yang sama sekali tak dibutuhkannya. Asal kau tahu, IQ 137nya ini jenius Matematika tahu! Untuk apa les ekstra hanya demi mengikuti keinginan Jin—aish… bukan keinginan Jinwoon sebenarnya, ini inisiatifnya sendiri. Jinwoon tak pernah menawarinya untuk menyamar menjadi wanita, oke? Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengusulkannya!

Masih untung Jinwoon memberinya _keringanan_ ini. Dibanding berdandan menjadi wanita di sekolah, bukankah lebih baik menjadi wanita di tempat kursus ini? Di tempat yang tak seorangpun mengenalnya kecuali Jung Jinwoon dan Seo Joohyun?

Aish… harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dipertaruhkan!

Apa jadinya jika dia tertangkap basah sebagai lelaki yang menyamar menjadi wanita? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mungkin akan menghanyutkan diri di sungai Han jika dia ketahuan. Dan pemuda mungil bermata rubah yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu nyaris membuat Kyuhyun melaksanakan niatnya.

"Untung aktingku bagus." Kyuhyun melempar wig dan tasnya sembarangan. Buru-buru dilepasnya kemeja pink kebesaran yang dikenakannya. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Cho Ahra—kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu—memilihkan warna pink norak seperti ini?! Memangnya tidak ada warna yang lebih lembut, atau lebih tepatnya warna yang lebih NORMAL?

"Sudah pulang, Kyuhyunnie sayang?" Kebetulan sekali manusia yang sedang dirutuki dalam hati itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana lesmu? Menyenangkan? Ada pemuda yang mengajakmu kencan?"

Kyuhyun ingin melempar benda yang terdiam pasrah di meja belajarnya, tapi diurungkan pula niatnya begitu melihat siapa yang nyaris menjadi korban; _PSPnya tersayang_. "Bisakah kau tak mengejekku, _noona_? Hidupku sudah cukup sengsara tanpa perlu kau hina dina!" bentak Kyuhyun miris.

"_Yah_! Siapa yang salah mempertaruhkan dirinya menjadi wanita, Kyuhyunnie? Masih untung aku mau membantu meriasmu! Kau lihat riasanmu sendiri malah membuatmu tampak seperti banci!" Gadis berambut pendek dengan poni rata itu berkacak pinggang di hadapan Kyuhyun, matanya melotot geram. "Lihat saja jika aku tak mau membantumu lagi, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"_Arra_, _arra_… aku menyerah, _noona_. Aku yang salah." Kyuhyun mendengus pasrah. "Tapi jangan mengejekku lagi, oke? Aish, bagaimana sih cara menghapus riasan ini?"

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali!" Ahra merebut cairan _remover_ dari tangan Kyuhyun dan meneteskannya dengan hati-hati ke atas kapas. "Angkat wajahmu!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala, membiarkan Ahra membersihkan _make-up_ tebal yang terasa berat di wajahnya. "Kau tahu, _noona_?" Kyuhyun bergumam di tengah konsentrasi Ahra. "Aku memakai namamu di tempat les."

"_MWOYA_?!"

"_Appo_!" sentak Kyuhyun setelah kapas yang dipegang Ahra sedikit mencolok mata kanannya. "Kau bisa pelan-pelan tidak sih, _noona_?!"

"Kau memakai namaku?! Kau memakai nama 'Cho Ahra'?!" Ahra membelalakkan matanya _shock_. "_YAH_! Bagaimana mungkin kau memakai namaku dengan tampang _ahjumma_ dan _make-up_ tebal seperti itu?! AISH! HARGA DIRIKU DIPERTARUHKAN, CHO KYUHYUN! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya kesal. "Apa maksudmu? Kemarin kau memujiku cantik, sekarang kau mengataiku mirip _ahjumma_ ber_make-up_ tebal?!"

"Kemarin aku memujimu karena tidak tahu kau akan memakai namaku!" bentak Ahra frustasi. "Aish! Ganti namamu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Itu tidak mungkin…" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya lagi saat Ahra mulai kembali membersihkan riasannya. "Hanya sebulan, _noona_. Hanya sebulan. Sudah lewat 3 hari, jadi tinggal 27 hari lagi."

"Menyebalkan…" Ahra memaki namun dengan suara lirih kali ini.

"Ehm, _noona_…"

"Apalagi?!"

"Eh…" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya ragu. "Ngomong-ngomong teman lesku ada yang mengenal Lee Donghae."

"_MWOYA_?!"

"SAKIT, _NOONA_!" Kali ini mata kiri Kyuhyun yang tercolok (?).

"Aish… pemuda itu!" Ahra mencibirkan bibirnya. "Dia terus menolakku padahal dia tidak punya pacar!"

"Kau bilang dia sudah menunjukkan pacarnya padamu, noona?"

"Kau pikir aku percaya?! Setelah menunjukkan pacarnya itu, tak sekalipun aku melihat dia pernah berkencan atau apa. Dia selalu bermain dengan Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Jongwoon seperti tidak punya waktu dengan gadisnya saja! Aku curiga jangan-jangan pacarnya itu hanya gadis cantik yang kebetulan lewat saja."

"Ng… maksud _noona_, dia memaksa seseorang untuk pura-pura menjadi pacarnya, begitu?"

"Ya! Tentu saja! Tampang ikan tidak laku *Ahra dibuang ELFishy ke jurang* seperti itu! Darimana dia mendapatkan gadis secantik itu, eh? Aku hanya bertemu dengan gadis itu satu kali dan tak pernah melihatnya lagi hingga sekarang!"

"Hmm…" Kyuhyun manggut-manggut sembari memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya yang kini bersih dari riasan. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, _noona_? Kau ingin Lee Donghae menunjukkan pacarnya lagi?"

"Benar, aku ingin dia membuktikannya sore ini."

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. "Bagaimana jika Lee Donghae membawa gadis itu lagi?"

Ahra menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mungkin aku akan meminta mereka melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Kau tahu? Seperti berciuman, misalnya? Jika bukan pasangan kekasih, mana mungkin mereka bisa melakukan itu?"

"Jika mereka melakukannya, kau akan menangis, _noona_." Kyuhyun menatap prihatin pada Ahra yang hanya menunduk.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin menyerah jika tidak begitu caranya." Ahra mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak mungkin menyerah atas Donghae jika dia belum mendapatkan gadis yang benar-benar pantas untuknya! Jika gadis itu bukan siapa-siapanya, bukankah tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyerah?"

"Aku akan menemanimu, _noona_." Kyuhyun menarik _T-shirt_ hijau dari lemarinya setelah melepas busa yang digunakannya sebagai dada palsu, aish… betapa Kyuhyun jijik memakai benda aneh itu.

"Tak perlu." Ahra menautkan alisnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuhyunnie."

"_Anni_, aku akan menemanimu," bantah Kyuhyun keras kepala, kemudian menarik lengan kakak perempuannya itu tegas. "Dimana kau akan bertemu dengan Lee Donghae? _Kajja_, kita pergi sekarang."

oOo

"Sungminnie~ _jebalyooo_!"

Alasan pertama Sungmin putus dengan Amber adalah; Amber bukan tipenya. Yang kedua, Sungmin memang sudah tak terlalu menyukai Amber lagi. Dan ketiga, yang merupakan alasan terpenting adalah; Amber mengatakan Sungmin lebih cantik dari wanita saat _terpaksa _memakai wig panjang yang dipasang Donghae.

Mau dikemanakan harga diri lelakinya ini, heh?!

"Cari orang lain saja, Donghae-yah!" bentak Sungmin kesal. "Lebih baik jika orang itu benar-benar wanita sungguhan!"

"Sungminnie~" Donghae berlutut dengan _teary eyes_nya yang nyaris membuat Sungmin luluh. Aish… bocah bermuka _innocent_ ini tahu benar bagaimana cara membuat Sungmin tak berdaya. Sungmin memang tidak tegaan orangnya, asal kau tahu saja. "Aku mohon ini terakhir kalinya, aku mohon~"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Saat itu kau mengatakan 'ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya', apa kau lupa?"

"Tapi kondisinya memaksa, Ming~" Donghae mulai mengelus-elus kaki Sungmin, persis anak kucing yang merayu majikannya. "Gadis yang bernama Cho Ahra itu sangat keras kepala, hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya menyerah. Aku mohon bantu aku, Sungminnie~ aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau mau membantuku. _Jebaaaal_~"

"Kenapa kau tak menerimanya saja? Kulihat dia cukup cantik."

Donghae terbelalak horror. "HYAAA! TIDAK MAU! Kau bisa bilang begitu karena tidak mengenalnya! Kau tak tahu seberapa mengerikannya dia!"

"Kau berlebihan…" Sungmin memutar bola matanya lagi namun teriakan Donghae membuatnya tercekat.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBANTUKU, AKU AKAN TERJUN DARI LANTAI 2 RUMAH INI DAN KAU AKAN DISALAHKAN SEUMUR HIDUPMU SEBAGAI—HMPPH! HMMPH!"

"_Arraseo_! _Arraseo_!" Sungmin membungkam mulut ember Donghae kuat-kuat. "Aku akan membantumu! Puas?!"

Donghae menampakkan seringai bahagianya dan Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

oOo

"_Kajja_, Ming."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya jijik ke arah Donghae yang mengulurkan tangannya setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "Cho Ahra belum terlihat, kau tak perlu bersikap seperti ini, Hae."

Donghae tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Kau sungguh cantik, Ming. Apa aku sudah mengatakannya? Aku merasa seperti benar-benar memiliki seorang gadis."

**PLAK!**

Jitakan itu mendarat sukses di puncak kepala Donghae hingga pemuda kelahiran Mokpo itu meringis merana. "Katakan itu sekali lagi dan nyawamu akan melayang, Lee Donghae." Sungmin menatap sengit.

"Aww… kau bahkan lebih cantik dengan wajah marah seperti—ARGH! JANGAN INJAK KAKIKU!"

Sungmin mencibir dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa peduli pada Donghae yang berjalan pincang di belakangnya.

Berjalan dengan _high-heels_ agak susah sebenarnya, Sungmin ingin tahu dari neraka mana Donghae mendapatkan _high-heels_ dan gaun simpel berpita seperti ini. Mengerikan… Sungmin bersyukur dia tak mirip banci saat bercermin tadi, tapi wajah dan posturnya yang mirip wanita sungguhan ini meragukan Sungmin untuk bersyukur atau merutuk sekalian.

"Kau tahu, Min?"

Dari nadanya yang sedikit seduktif, Sungmin dapat menyangka Donghae ingin 'memuji'nya lagi. Oleh karena itu dia melayangkan tatapannya yang mematikan, tapi sayangnya tak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada senyum Donghae.

"Kau benar lebih cantik dari gadis manapun, Min. Kau tak punya bulu kaki, bahkan jakunmu tak begitu kelihatan. Jangan-jangan kau ini hermaprodit?"

**BUAK! **

Jangan salahkan Lee Sungmin jika wajah tampan Lee Donghae itu memar. Tapi syukurnya tidak, _tidak terlalu_.

"Kau ini gila atau apa?!" bentak Sungmin emosi. "AKU INI LELAKI NORMAL! Lagipula hermaprodit itu biasanya cacat mental tahu!"

"Hanya bercanda—ah! Itu Cho Ahra!" Donghae segera mengangkat wajahnya tegak dan merangkul bahu Sungmin mesra. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya secara reflek. Ayolah, lelaki mana yang mau menunjukkan wajahnya dengan percaya diri setelah dirias menjadi wanita?

Donghae tetap tersenyum ke arah Ahra yang mendekat dengan alis bertaut kecewa. Ngomong-ngomong siapa pemuda jangkung disamping Ahra, eh? Apa gadis itu ingin memamerkan pacarnya juga? Baguslah kalau begitu. Donghae tak perlu repot-repot melarikan diri dari Ahra jika gadis itu sudah mempunyai kekasih, hahaha…

"Kau benar-benar membawa gadismu, Donghae-yah?" Ahra tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku akan mangkir?" Donghae tersenyum bangga sembari memainkan wig pirang Sungmin yang terurai melewati bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa pemuda itu? Kekasih barumu?"

"_Anni_, dia adikku, namanya Cho Kyu—"

Detik itu Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya secara reflek. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatap mata obskurit di seberang sana yang juga terbelalak saat balik menatapnya. Tanpa terasa telunjuk Sungmin menuding wajah pemuda itu terang-terangan. "_YAH_! KAU KAN—HMMPPH!"

Donghae hanya bisa melongo saat adik lelaki Cho Ahra itu membungkam dan menyeret _gadis_nya pergi.

oOo

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
